Total Annihilation
by spiritwolfee
Summary: Delta Xray Delta have been surviving from day one, and the apocalypse still manages to surprise them in the worst possible ways. With Zs everywhere you look and humanity being your worst enemy, its hard. But they still manage. Even through total annihilation. (Rated M for content. Violence, drugs, sex, swearing. OC/OC, 10K & Addy, Warren/Vasquez, Murphy/10K.)


Please note this is my first ever Z Nation story!

I may have included my OCs, but they will all be shipped with each other. There is no cannon/oc ships here, nor are there cannon/reader ships. There will be cannon character/cannon character though, and these will always change as there is never going to be a forever lasting relationship in zombie apocalypse. Pretty sure Addy and Mack taught us that. (No offense everyone.)

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my first ever Z Nation story! Let me know if you want more!

* * *

Quick tips!

 **Bold** ~ Titles/Places

 _Italic_ ~ Thoughts (Only seen in POV chapters!)

 _ **Bold Italic**_ ~ Usually ANs or books/comics/other reading material titles.

Timeline ~ Cassandra is dead, Mack is dead, they have not met La Reina De Los Muertos. Murphy has seen the batch 47. They have not yet been to Roswell.

Hopefully these help! Now, I'll be quiet and you can enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Addy's POV._

Wasn't very often that we found other survivors, so when we did; it was quite a big relief. However, we don't want to talk about our previous encounter. All I need to say is that it was certainly an... Experience. For us all.

Currently, 10K, Doc and I were in the back of the truck. 10 was sniping any Zs that got too close even as we moved, always managing to get a perfect headshot. Doc seemed liked Doc, honestly. Don't know what else to say. He was just led back and praising 10K for every shot he did, couldn't blame him either. Me, on the other hand, well... I was laying back, body pressed firmly against the truck and watching as what used to be people fell down with every shot that rang out. I couldn't deny one thing though, I couldn't wait to stretch my legs once we stopped. Turned out that opportunity was coming sooner, rather than later.

"Why've we stopped?" 10K's voice came into my hearing range, making me look up from my bat which I had previously been twirling.

"No idea, kid. Hey, Chief! What's the stop for?" Doc called out to Warren, who had just gotten out of the truck. She seemed agitated.

"Gas is gone folks. We need to find some more to get this puppy running again." Warren responded, muttering something to Vasquez who had just gotten out of the truck. Murphy remained inside, a grumbling slump in the corner.

"What's the plan then?"

"There's a town a couple of miles away. We'll find something there." Vasquez spoke calmly, though his attention was on Warren. _Typical._

 _"_ Alright people, here's the plan. Me, Addy and Vasquez will check out the town. 10K, you scope out the area. Doc, I'm counting on you to look after Murphy. Sound good?"

No one complained, I was more than willing to walk around and 10K looked like he needed to lose some pent up emotions as I could've sworn he breathed a sigh of relief at Warren's orders. Couldn't blame him. Not after that night. Doc, though looking unimpressed, just glanced at Murphy and gave him a small grin. Surprisingly, it was returned.

I suddenly felt like this was a horrible idea.

* * *

 _10K's POV_

I gave Addy a small smile as she glanced back at me with concern. She had every right to anyway.

I had a nightmare about 3 days ago, after our incident with the survivors we encountered. She had to wake me up and we both ended up staying awake for the rest of the night.

Either way, I think Addy's main concern was the fact that Doc and Murphy exchanged grins. I couldn't help but let the small shudder slide down my back at their expressions. It was kind of unnerving.

After a while, I watched Addy and the others leave and turned on my heel to check out the perimeter. I glanced at Doc and Murphy, who were currently talking about something. I didn't want to find out personally though.

About 10 minutes had passed when I came back and the first thing I saw was smoke trailing from the windows of the truck. Having gotten closer, I heard laughter and voices that could probably have been too loud for their own good. By the time I reached the truck, Doc was practically laughing his butt off and Murphy was just acting like a mad man ( _ **When doesn't he?**_ ). I cleared my throat as loudly as I could to get their attention.

"Oh! Hey kid! Finished your patrol?" Doc's words seemed a bit odd with the way they were spoken and I couldn't help but notice the slight redness in their eyes. I nodded in response before Murphy climbed over Doc and leaned out the window. It was an odd position, but neither seemed to care.

"Hey, kid. C'mere." Murphy gave me a small grin, which I really didn't like. I was about to turn it down before I was reached out to and pulled over to the door. It was then I picked up the heavy scent of something. _Z-Weed._ "You have to try some. You haven't lived until you have."

I shook my head and tried to move away, but Doc clapped me on the back and had the most cheerful smile on his face. I really couldn't win. Not with Doc smiling like that and Murphy reaching out to me and practically beckoning me to approach.

I don't know how it happened, but I was soon in the truck beside Doc with the whole world spinning. I couldn't even tell what was going on. Everything seemed distant.

"Whaddya think?" Murphy's voice seemed echoed, but clear. I just let out a small groan, unable to form words due to my brain not cooperating with the rest of me. Another bout of laughter from Murphy. "Happens to all of us when it's your first. Don't worry."

Doc chuckled at something he said to himself and I found myself stumbling around as I tried to get up and out of the truck. I kept failing miserably until Murphy just pulled me back down onto the seat and took another puff.

I found my voice, though my throat was dry, and managed to get some words out. "My head hurts..."

It just resulted in more laughter from Murphy and Doc.

Eventually though, I was out of the truck and leaning on the rusting metal, thanking the Lord for the air, even if the world still spun and things really seemed unnatural. I saw Addy in the corner of my eye and practically slipped on nothing when I pulled away from the vehicle. I never saw anyone run so fast until then and she was by my side almost immediately. Then, her facial expression changed. This wasn't going to end well.

I could tell from Warren's face after Addy's lips moved. She was not impressed...

* * *

Oh dear. Mama Warren is not impressed and Big Sister Addy is being protective!

Well! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! This was all typed up on my tablet, so there isn't too much. I may end up doing more if the reviews I get are positive!

My first Z Nation story! Are you all proud of me? Please let me know if I ever make characters too unlike their cannon selves, I like to keep them similar to how they actually are.

Reviews, follows and favourites are all greatly appreciated!

See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
